Do you want me to call you Master?
by Mohnblume
Summary: Was passiert wenn Integra zu neugierig wird...
1. AN & Prolog

AUTHORS NOTE: Disclaimer: außer Nelifer, nix meins ( Nelifer Forler©  
  
Rating: R  
  
WARNUNG: Diese FF enthält S/M-Szenen, allerdings nichts detailliertes, da dies hier nur R ist, nicht NC-17 - sollte etwas anderes vorkommen, werde ich in der AN des entsprechenden Kapitels warnen  
  
Dies ist meine erste Hellsing-Fanfiction, der Charakter 'Nelifer Forler' taucht in fast allen meinen Kurzgeschichten und FF's auf, ist aber jedes Mal anders  
  
Einen Betaleser habe ich diesmal nicht. *keinengefundenhab*  
  
Ich liebe Reviews, vor allem solche mit konstruktiver Kritik - je detaillierter desto besser Bitte, schreibt mir, was ihr hiervon haltet! Ich bin review-süchtig!  
  
Und jetzt halte dich die Klappe. Viel Spass beim Lesen  
  
~~*~~*~~ Do you want me to call you Master? ~~*~~*~~  
  
Prolog  
  
"Mylady, Ihr könnt nicht mit Alucard mitgehen, es könnte sein, dass man Sie erkennt!" Walther blickte seine Arbeitgeberin und Vertraute Lady Integra Hellsing beschwörend an. Das Oberhaupt der Hellsingorganisation legte die Beine auf den Tisch, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und antwortete schließlich. "Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich werden kann, Walther. Aber ich will wissen, wohin Alucard einmal im Monat verschwindet! Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre 'es' mit eigenen Augen zusehen." "Ich werde Meister Alucard holen" seufzte ihr Gegenüber und verlies das Zimmer raschen Schrittes, er wusste, dass er sie von ihrem Vorhaben nicht würde abbringen können.  
  
AN: Alucard taucht erst im dritten oder vierten Kapitel auf wenn's zur Sache geht *g* 


	2. Offene Worte, oder

WARNUNG: Diese FF enthält S/M-Szenen, allerdings nichts detailliertes, da dies hier nur R ist, nicht NC-17 - sollte etwas anderes vorkommen, werde ich in der AN des entsprechenden Kapitels warnen  
  
~~*~~*~~ Do you want me to call you Master? ~~*~~*~~  
  
Kapitel 1 - Offene Worte oder 'wo bin ich hier hineingeraten?'  
  
Nach einem langen, ermüdenden und im ganzen Anwesen zu hörenden Streit hatte Alucard schließlich eingewilligt seiner Herrin zu zeigen wohin er verschwand. Allerdings hatte er ihr erklärt, dass die nicht mit ihm, sondern mit jemand anderem hingehen müsse, da es sonst sehr brenzlich werden würde.  
  
Zwei Tage später stand Integra vor einem Haus in West-London. Alucard hatte sie hierher gebracht und war verschwunden, ehe sie fragen konnte was sie hier sollte. Sie besah sich das Haus genauer und ging langsam auf die Eingangstür zu. Noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte wurde diese aufgerissen und eine Frau erschien im Türrahmen. "Lady Hellsing?" Integra nickte nur. "Kommen Sie rein." Die Frau führte sie in einen großen Raum der das Wohnzimmer zu sein schien und deutete auf eine Sitzecke am Kamin. "Nehmen Sie doch Platz, ich denke ich sollte Ihnen einiges erklären ehe wir aufbrechen." Integra nach platz und musterte die Frau. Sie war nicht viel älter als sie selbst, hatte hüftlanges braunes Haar, grüne Augen und ein sehr aristokratisch wirkendes Gesicht. Außerdem trug sie einen langen grauen Rock, eine weiße Bluse mit schwarzer Weste darüber und.ein massives silbernes Kreuz an einem engen Silberhalsband. "Lady Hellsing, ich werde Ihnen nun einige Dinge erzählen, die diesen Raum nicht verlassen dürfen. Integra sah die Frau lange an und nickte schließlich. "Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, gibt es verschiedene Ränge unter Vampiren. Es gibt nur sehr wenige wirklich mächtige Vampire, wie Alucard." Integral blickte erstaunt auf. "Solche Vampire haben nur wenige Feinde und noch weniger Freunde, daher treffen sie sich alle zwei Monat um, nun ja." die Frau suchte sichtlich nach den passenden Worten ".um ein 'Kaffeekränzchen' abzuhalten." Integra musste grinsen, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der merkwürdigen Frau zu. "Jedenfalls findet ebenfalls alle zwei Monate im Wechsel ein anderes Treffen statt. Allerdings geht es dabei nicht um einen Plausch sondern um die Befriedigung sexueller Bedürfnisse." Integra wurde erst rot und dann weiß im Gesicht, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte fuhr die Frau fort. "Alucard hat Sie zu mir gebracht, weil es auffallen würde, wenn er der für gewöhnlich nicht zu solchen Treffen geht, einen Menschen mitbringt. Ich hingegen kann Sie mitnehmen, ohne das es sehr auffallen würde, da ich, wie Ihnen sicher aufgefallen ist, kein Vampir bin." Die Frau sah sie fragend an. Integra wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, wo war sie nur hinein geraten, aber sie war einfach zu stolz und vielleicht auch zu neugierig um einfach nachhause zu gehen. "Ich möchte mitkommen." Sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme und wollte aufstehen. "Langsam, langsam so können Sie nicht gehen! Ich werde Sie etwas herrichten müssen."  
  
Eine Stunde später stand Integra vor dem Spiegel im Flur und betrachtete sich ungläubig. Sie trug eine enge schwarze Lederhose und eine sehr, sehr (!) enge Bluse. Die Frau hatte ihr die Haare hochgesteckt, sodass nur ein paar Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Ihre Augen waren dunkel geschminkt und statt ihrer Brille trug sie Kontaktlinsen. So würde sie garantiert niemand erkennen, sie erkannte sich ja fast nicht selbst. Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer wollte öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und die Frau trat heraus, auch sie war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Genau wie bei Integra waren ihre Augen dunkel umrandet, ein enger hochgeschlitzter Lederrock schmiegte sich an ihren Körper und eine dazu passende Lederkorsage brache ihre Oberweite zur Geltung. Statt des Kreuzes trug sie einen schwarzen Lederriemen um den Hals an dem ein silberner Ring hing. "Nun es gibt noch eine Sache, die wir an ihnen ändern müssen." Ein fragender Blick war die einzige Antwort die sie erhielt. "Ihren Namen, es wäre nicht sehr klug sie als 'Lady Hellsing' mit gut 30 Vampiren bekannt zu machen. Hmm. Cameron, das ist doch ein schöner Name." Integral nickte stumm. "Nun gut, Cameron, dann lass uns gehen. Ach ja, ich bin Nelifer, Nelifer Forler." 


	3. Die Führung, oder

Kapitel 2 – Die Führung oder ‚überdimensionale Xe'  
  
WARNUNG: Diese FF enthält S/M-Szenen, allerdings nichts detailliertes, da dies hier nur R ist, nicht NC-17 - sollte etwas anderes vorkommen, werde ich in der AN des entsprechenden Kapitels warnen  
  
Die Frau, Nelifer, korrigierte sich Integra in Gedanken, führte sie durch eine dunkle, enge Gasse im Herzen Londons. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich kann verstehen, dass dies alles Neuland für dich ist, wenn du irgendetwas nicht verstehst, frag mich einfach. Und wenn du nachhause willst, sag mir bescheid und wir gehen." Integra blickte die ältere Frau dankbar an. „Kommt Alucard auch?" „Natürlich kommt er, keine Sorge, wir passen auf dich auf."Sie nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie wie ein kleines Kind in ein Gebäude.  
  
Integra konnte fasst nichts erkennen, der Raum wurde nur von einzelnen Kerzen beleuchtet und war sehr weitläufig. Nelifer zog sie zu einer Sitzecke und brachte ihr ein Glas Wein. „Es dauert noch ein wenig, bis die anderen kommen, aber in der Zeit werde ich dir alles zeigen."  
  
Nachdem sie ausgetrunken hatten, stand Nelifer auf und deutete Integra mitzukommen. Sie betraten einen engen Gang und durchquerten ihn zügig. Am Ende des Ganges befanden sich mehrere, miteinander verbunden, Kammern. „Das hier ist der sogenannte ‚Spielbereich'"erklärte Nelifer. „Es sind insgesamt 11 Kammern, komm ich zeige sie dir alle." Im ersten Raum befand sich ein großes X, Nelifer erklärte, dass dies ein Andreaskreuz sei, auf dem man seinen Partner fesseln konnte. Im zweiten Raum befanden sich mehrer senkrechte Balken, „auch daran kann man festgebunden werden"erklärte Nelifer der erschrockenen Integra. Einen Raum weiter gab es weder überdimensionale Xe, noch Balken, Integra atmete innerlich auf, bis ihr die Querstreben an der Decke auffielen. Nelifer zog sie wortlos weiter. Nebenan gab es wieder ein Andreaskreuz. Im fünften Raum, der eigentlich schon fast ein Saal war gab es sowohl ein Andreaskreuz, als auch Balken und Querstreben, zudem hingen an den Wänden zahlreiche Ketten. Nelifer sah die inzwischen recht blasse Frau abschätzend an und sagte seufzend „Hier wirst du heute noch etwas zusehen bekommen."Integra sah sie erschrocken an, hatte jedoch keine Zeit für Fragen, da Nelifer sie weiter zog. In den weiteren Räumen entdeckte Integra nichts Neues mehr und bat Nelifer darum, sich doch wieder hinzusetzten.  
  
Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, er schienen schon die anderen Gäste 


	4. Achtung

Die Geschichte wird in ca. zwei Wochen fortgesetzt, weil ich ins Krankenhaus muss, ich hab dort zwar Internet, aber meine Muse verflüchtigt sich dort immer, sorry  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
@Jordy: Ja, die Lederklamotten haben was *g*  
  
@Nico: da hast du deinen Alucard!!! *hinzeig* Tja, so ganz versaut wird's hier nicht, weil R das maximale Rating ist, aber evtl. im FF-Bereich von anime-rulez.com (darf ich das hier überhaupt schreiben) *fragezeichenübermkopf* Naja ...  
  
@Luzifer: wer hat den das gesehen, ein Smiley als Review *schmoll* schreib was!!  
  
@Mercy: das ist meine erste Hellsing-FF, ich habe vorher SeverusSnape-FFs und Kurzgeschichten zu allgemeinen Themen geschrieben. Aber DANKE  
  
@Nifilwen: ich schreib ja schon  
  
@Waldelfchen: Tja, neben Nelifer gehören auch kurze Kapitel zu meinen Merkmalen. Aber das ist gut so, weil ich sonst ins schwafeln gerate.  
  
@nikoma: Nein, Nelifer hat nichts mit den Nelifers aus meinen anderen Geschichten zutun, es ist lediglich derselbe Name. Heißt das, du hast ‚Vergebung' gelesen? (SCHLEICHWERBUNG) PS: Nelifer sagt, sie sei kein Vampir  
  
So und jetzt bitte alle Autor/innen noch diesen Link ansehen (WICHTIG): http://www.anime-rulez.com/forum/thread.php?sid=&postid=5553#post5553 


End file.
